FIG. 1A shows a diagram of a known FET switch with a gate resistor. It is well known to the person skilled in the art that using larger resistors in such switches has several advantages such as improved linearity and improved insertion loss. FET switches implementing larger gate resistors can handle larger voltage swings during normal operations. Moreover, integrated circuits using such switches with large gate resistor are able to maintain their RF performance in lower frequencies. However, such designs suffer from drawbacks such as large switching time as well as requiring a larger die area. Referring to the large switching time and by way of example, as shown in FIG. 1B, when the FET switch is in transition from the OFF to the ON state, the gate source equivalent capacitance, Cgs, is being charged by a current 110′ flowing through a series resistance Rg. The transition time to the ON state is determined by the product RgCgs of the series circuit. The larger is the series resistance Rg, the slower is the switching time. In integrated circuits implementing such switches, it is highly desirable to keep the benefits of having large gate resistors and at the same time, maintaining a fast switching speed. The methods and devices of the present disclosure offer solutions to the problem described.